


Driving Handsies

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, they're in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in a car. Driving to a place. And then hands go into pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Handsies

Jake wasn’t entirely sure how or why the hand had found its way into his pants. Except there it was, nimble fingers wrapped around hardening flesh and _stroking_ him. Slowly. Methodically. Infuriatingly deliberate. 

“How do you expect us to get anywhere with you putting your hand wherever you well please?” He glanced at his passenger as he asked the question, frowning at his head of blonde hair and ridiculously pointy shades. Dirk only seemed to shrug like it wasn’t actually his problem to think about.

“I trust you know where we’re headed and how to handle this.” Dirk said this with all of the confidence Jake sometimes thought that only a Strider could muster. The words were even punctuated with a gentle squeeze to Jake’s quickly hardening member. 

The Page was almost scowling as he did his best to focus on his breathing and his driving and not how wonderful Dirk’s strong hand felt on his dick. Did his best to remember where the hell they had been going in the first place. Was it home? The grocery store?

Dirk seemed to have it in his head that driving was apparently for guys that didn’t have another guy’s hand down his pants and his strokes became firmer. The man was touching Jake almost like he had every intention to make him crash the car. 

“Stop that!” Jake tried to bat the hand away, one of his own going down to grab Dirk’s wrist. Dirk, however, was not relenting. He held his hand still, but his thumb was now stroking him oh so frustratingly gentle. “That is... extremely dangerous, Dirk!” 

Of course the blonde wasn’t listening. Not really. He only offered another shrug Jake caught out of the corner of his eye and squeezed his dick again. 

There was that part of Jake that loved the attention. The part that wanted Dirk to touch him more and please him and make everything just feel _good_. That part that wanted this to go on despite how dangerous it was at the moment while he was driving. But then there was that part of him that was far more concerned with their safety to even consider asking the other man to continue his ministrations. There was that nagging part that told him to demand Dirk to stop and tell him that he was being absolutely ridiculous.

Jake decided not to listen to that safe, logical side of himself. Instead he took a deep breath and he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once he had put the vehicle into park, even Dirk’s fingers stilled. Removing his hand from his friends wrist, he turned to really look at the other, rather conflicted. Part of him wanted to yell at him for being reckless, and the other wanted to yell at him for stopping. He licked his lips.

“Come here.” He had decided to do neither of those things. And instead of yelling he had asked Dirk to kiss him, which the blonde did with some shifting and quite a bit of leaning over objects between the both of them. The kiss was patient and controlled and every bit something that Jake expected Dirk to offer him. When the pulled apart, Dirk was just barely smirking.

“And here I thought you were so excited to go see our dear friend Ms. Crocker.” The tone was entirely mocking. Teasing. And it fit perfectly well with that insufferable look on his face.

Jane. Was that what they were doing? Jake felt like quite the shitty friend for having forgotten, regardless of what Dirk was doing to his cock. He took another breath, eyes taking a quick glance down at that still hand over his hardened flesh and he couldn’t help but want to hate Dirk for knowing just how to mess with him. He considered his friend, looking into those shades of his.

“I suppose we’ll uh... have to tell her we’ll be late. Cumbersome traffic and all that.” Seemed like a good enough plan, surely. And Jane would understand, most definitely. 

Dirk only deigned to quirk an eyebrow at him, the gesture entirely questioning. The kind that said “are you sure about that, English?” And yes, Jake was at least pretty darn sure about it. He shifted in his seat, badly wanting that hand to continue what it was doing.

“Don’t give me that look,” he muttered, his own hand reaching towards the blonde seated next to him. With nimble fingers he undid the button of Dirk’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, listening and watching for any sort of sign that this was something that interested the other. There was nothing. No subtle gasp, no licking of lips or lack of breathing at all. Absolutely nothing. 

“What look? You’re the one that’s hard. And the one that seems to be reaching into my pants.” And Jake was. He reached his hand past Dirk’s underwear to wrap his hand around the half hard member he found there. A pause. “I thought you were going to call Jane.” 

Jake frowned at this and considered him for a moment. “I’ll call her when we’re finished.”

“Oh, no. I do believe it would be far more convenient for everyone if you did it now. You know, get it out of the way.”

There was another pause in which Jake considered what was being asked of him. Dirk was telling him to call Jane right then and tell her that they were going to be late. Dirk was telling him to call her while there was a hand wrapped around his dick, and who even knew what the guy was going to do once their friend actually picked up. Certainly not sit there and do nothing. Not if he knew Dirk.

Very slowly, Jake removed his hand from Dirk’s pants and instead reached into his pocket for his cell phone. “Fine,” he muttered, already pretty positive that Dirk wasn’t going to do anything for him unless he called Jane. He found her number in his directory and called it, putting the thing to his ear and waiting, small frown on his face.

“Hello, Jake,” Jane greeted him when she answered the phone, tone curious but all together happy to hear from him.

Already, he could feel that hand on him moving again slowly. He felt the palm running up to the tip of his cock where fingers would very gently before moving down again. God damnit. “Evening, Jane,” he said, furrowing his brows and doing his damn best not to let on that Dirk was giving him a hand job. “I just..” He shivered as Dirk’s hand suddenly started tugging and pumping rather than just stroking. “Uhm. I was just calling to..” He paused and tried hard not to gasp at the way Dirk started squeezing him just right. He tried to bat his hand away.

“Jake? Are you okay?” There was that concern in Jane’s voice.

“Ah, yes! Quite alright. I’m just dealing with a little ah.. problem right now.” Jake was glaring at his smirking friend at this point, rather wishing that hand would just be still again. That he would just do him that one thing if he was going to insist on a call to Jane. But no such luck. Dirk was relentless. 

There was a short pause on the other line. “Oh. Is there anything I can do? Is it car problems?”

God damnit. Jake certainly hated that he was making his friend worry about his ‘problem’ when it was certainly nothing to worry about at all. But it was also something Jake couldn’t exactly talk about. He couldn’t just tell her, ‘oh no everything is quite alright, Janey it’s just that Strider here has his hand all on my junk over here.’ No thank you. Instead what he said was a very shaky version of, “No. No. I’m quite alright. I just... I just wanted to tell you I’ll be a little late, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well okay,” Jane said quietly. Jake had pressed a hand over his mouth at this point, raising his hips to that hand and he had been about to hang up with Jane continued. “Are you positive you’re alright, Jake? You’re breathing kind of heavily.”

“No, no,” he gasped, uncovering his mouth again, “I’m quite alright but now I really must go.” His words were fast and abrupt and without giving the girl the chance to say anything further, the disconnected the call and set his phone down.

“That was almost ugly,” Dirk was drawling, that hand slowing again over Jake’s member.

Jake wanted to yell. Really, he did, but there was that part of him that was far more interested in what was happening to his dick. In finishing so they could just finish their trip already. So instead of yelling he pressed his hips against Dirk’s hand again and leaned over to kiss the other hard, one hand going to form a fist in the blonde hair.

It was wonderful the way Dirk returned the kiss. The way he licked along Jake’s lips and the way that hand was moving just the way he liked it to again. Where it felt good and wonderful and where it was pulling him closer to the edge. 

Parting his lips, he welcomed that tongue. He licked along it and hummed at the taste of him, loving him. Free hand moving once more to Dirk’s own erection, he started touching him in much the same way, stroking and pumping and doing what he could to make the other feel just as wonderful. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Jake hissed, pulling away from the kiss to glare at him again. 

Dirk only smirked again in response. “Don’t do what again? You’re going to need to be a little more specific if I’m supposed to understand what you mean, Jake.” The man was taunting him and they both knew it. God damnit.

“I mean..” he let out a tiny groan as Dirk squeezed again, pushing him closer still to his peak. “I mean that thing with _Jane_. And don’t you... fuck, don’t you ask me what I mean by that, too.”

There was nothing at all said in response to this. All Dirk did was relax further into his seat and lean his head against the headrest, shades still pointed at Jake. He would sigh softly every once in a while, the sound more pleasured than annoyed while Jake continued with his gasping and his groaning. He was close. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand faster over Dirk’s dick, squeezing where he knew the other liked it and trying to get the both of them off.

It wasn’t entirely long before hand was feeling just so overwhelmingly good on him and he was cumming over Dirk’s hand. He moaned with it, Dirk’s name somehow escaping with the sound as he found his release and just rolled with it. Enjoyed it. And still, even after all of that tension drained out of his body, he kept moving his hand over Dirk until his friend followed suit.

The car was quiet for a moment or so as the two stared at each other. Watched each other as they came down from whatever kind of high came from what they had just done. There were no smiles this time, however, as Jake was still entirely irritated that it had happened in the first place. No smiles and certainly no tiny little affectionate hums. Little whispered words. Instead there was a quick and sloppy kiss and Jake very hastily reached in the back seat for some tissues to clean the both of them up with, tucked himself back into his pants, and started driving again.


End file.
